


Status Quo

by WinryWeiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Unsavoury Character(s), psáno česky, vydírání
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Příležitost, jak známo, dělá zloděje.
Kudos: 1





	Status Quo

Zdálo se to jako dobrý nápad.

Taková malá pojistka, abych tak řekl. Asi jako když si schováváte eso v rukávu pro případ, že by vám život rozdal mizerné karty.

Totiž, když umíte dobře blafovat, když zvládnete odvést pozornost, no, to pak můžete přehrát i pěkně protřelé hráče.

A pak, po odkrytí všech karet, se stačí jen kochat výrazem jejich tváře.

Ty fotky, pravda, mohly být pikantnější. Ale bylo na nich vidět dost. Holt, nikdo není svatý. Ani ti, kteří mají dbát na dodržování zákonů.

Jak k nim monsieur Edmont přišel, těžko říct. Svěřil se mi jenom, že si s jejich pomocí zajistil klid a mír a stabilní příjem.

Načež neočekávaně skonal.

Politováníhodná nehoda.

Na naříznuté brzdové hadičky nepřijdete, pokud shoří na popel.

Ony inkriminované fotografie, žel, shořely též.

Leč… stačilo jen naznačit, že se ocitly v mém držení. Že kdyby se mi snad něco stalo, kdyby snad moji svobodu omezily mříže policejní cely, tak jejich _velmi detailní_ kopie poputují do redakcí všech novin. A to by byl panečku skandál.

Byl to risk, to přiznávám, vydírat vrchního komisaře. Toho miláčka veřejnosti, oporu policejního sboru, kterému předvídají závratnou kariéru.

Ale když člověk nejde s kůží na trh, nezíská dojnou krávu.

Drželi jsme se navzájem v šachu. Mohl by mě kdykoliv zatknout, důkazů na to měl dost. A musel se hodně snažit, aby se mu všechny stopy vedoucí k mé maličkosti podařilo zamést pod koberec. Moc dobře totiž věděl, že kdyby se mě pokusil stáhnout ke dnu, vezmu ho s sebou. A tak, výměnou za moje sladké mlčení, mi dodával informace o chystaných raziích, vydaných zatykačích, ale i zabavené peníze a zboží.

Co člověk neudělá, aby zachránil vlastní kůži, že?

Běželo to jako na drátkách.

A potom odkryl všechny karty. Nechal sklouznout svou masku uhlazeného gentlemana a ukázal se mi v celé své kráse, chladnokrevný a vypočítavý.

Podcenil jsem ho. Ta jeho reputace není jen tak vycucaná z prstu. Myslel jsem si, že ho mám v hrsti, ale přitom jsem mu celou dobu hrál do karet.

A teď tu sedí naproti mně, v mém vlastním domě, a s tím svým blazeovaným úsměvem v poklidu popíjí moji nejlepší whisky.

Ale upřímně, když se nad tím tak zamyslím… je to vlastně velmi výhodný obchod.

Jenom jedno malé alibi.

A status quo zůstane zachován.

S úsměvem jsem si s ním přiťukl. „Takže jsme celou noc hráli karty? Ale jděte komisaři, _ať to stojí za to_. Na vraždu vaší ženy si přeci můžeme vymyslet zajímavější alibi. Dosvědčím Vám, co jen budete chtít.“


End file.
